A Crush's Attack
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: This is a story of the Game Shakers in the Tenth Grade and having to deal with the wrath of one of their admirers. Summary is not very good but the story is better.
1. Prologue, Happy Beginings

**Hi guys. This is a multi-chapter fanfic that is set four years after the pilot episode of Game Shakers called 'Sky Whale'. This is a joint fanfic by me, Angel, and my sister, Raven. Raven doesn't have an account but she loves to read. We hope you enjoy this short prologue. We're sorry that it is short but it is short but we just needed a filler.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

"Hey guys lets play a game." I tell the others after a long day of coding. Even though we were already teenagers, we still enjoy playing games because we are the Game Shakers. And once we post this game online, it would be our ninety-ninth game since we started Game Shakers almost four years ago. "Sure, what kind of game do you want to play?" Babe asks. "How about 100 questions?" Hudson suggested. "Alright." Trip said and we walked to the donut pit.

"Ok, as you remember the rules, we all sit in the donut pit. If your answer to the question is yes, you go jump on the higher trampoline and if your answer is no, you jump on the lower trampoline. And after the person who asks the questions says that they could get off the trampoline, everyone gets off. The one who is the last to get off will ask the next question. Any questions?" The other game shakers jump onto the lower trampoline while I jump on the higher one. They look at me puzzled. I jump into the donut pit and they follow. "Who wants to go next?" I ask and all of us except Babe jumps onto the lower one. "Off!" I then say. The three of us get off quickly while Babe slowly gets off.

"Who has a crush?" She then asks. Hudson and I jump onto the higher one while Trip and Babe go onto the lower one. "Off!" She shouts. Trip, Babe and Hudson get off before I do so I get stuck with asking the next question. "Who is taking Language Arts in the Tenth Grade?" All of us jump on the higher trampoline. "Off!" I yell and Babe is the last one off again. "Who has had their first kiss?" She asks. All of them except me jump onto the higher trampoline. I stare shocked at Hudson while he glared at Babe. She and Trip had knowing looks. I was confused but got my head back in the game when Babe yelled "Off!" We then continue to play the game until dinner time. We then went to Fooders for dinner before going back to the studio to code a little more.

It was still the summer break before we enter the Tenth Grade for our first year at Sugar Hills Senior High and we wanted to post it before we enter. Even Trip is going to continue going to a government school with us. He started going to school with us in the Eighth Grade and his old tutor, Ms Diana, gave us extra private tuition after school so that she would have a job and we would always complete our homework. Hudson and Trip even caught up with the syllabus after a while which was a little surprising. And our ideas for new games have never ran out. Trip and Babe are still going strong after these four years and the rest of us are as close as always. This is going to be a great start to our first year at Sugar Hills Senior High. And I can't wait to meet all of our new classmates.

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics and Raven Stories productions.**


	2. It's Chemistry

**Hi guys. This is the first chapter of A Crush's Attack. This is a little bit of a filler chapter and a song fic. Hope you enjoy it and review any ideas. The songs used in this story are Blank Space by Taylor Swift and Let Her Go by Passenger.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

I wonder how today is going to be like? It's going to be my first day at Sugar Hills Senior High. I can't wait to get back to class and for the weather to cool down a little. These past few days have been starting to get slightly cooler but I really mean slightly. I'm going to walk with the other Game Shakers to school since its nearby. Trip's House is the furthest, followed by Babe and Hudson, their houses are about the same distance from my house. They're just at different directions. We meet up in front of my house before we walk to school. We are already so used to it that we can't even remember how it was like to walk to school by ourselves. The school is just a few minutes away that it is nice to walk to school although we get a little wet whenever it's raining but usually Ms Diana will pick us up whenever it does.

Once Trip arrives, Babe, Hudson and I get up from our seats at the small table in front of my house and start walking to school. Our backpacks were heavier today since it was the first day and we haven't put our books in our lockers. I can't wait to see what the school is like. I- "Do you think we're going to get the same classes M?" Babe says bringing me out of my thoughts. I just shrug. "I hope so. I don't want to deal with scary teachers like our last year's Science teacher, Mr Frost all by myself. His name really shows his attitude. He was so cold." Babe says. "Yeah, that one was scary." Trip agrees. "Didn't we apply together and choose the same subjects?" I ask them. "Yeah." The three of them answered. "Then we should be fine, although Babe, you're tough enough to handle teachers like Mr Frost all by yourself. I think this year is going to be great." I tell them and we continue to walk to school as we talk animatedly.

Once we arrive, we all head to the office to collect our schedules. They were supposed to be sent during the holidays but the teachers had been busy with a new set of materials so they had to take a longer time to send the schedules to the older students meaning that us Tenth Graders would have to wait till school opens to get them and that has kept us wondering the whole holiday. We see the secretary busily handing out the schedules to the other kids in front of us. We queue at the back and wait for our turn. Luckily, we planned to arrive earlier than usual so that we wouldn't be late for class if something like this happens.

The secretary looked really friendly and was smiling at the students. On the desk, there was a name plate that said 'Ms Briggs' and a computer with a shelve of stationary and paper and also a printer. After about ten minutes of waiting in line, it was finally our turn. I told Ms Briggs my name and she handed me my schedule. Babe was next, followed by Trip then Hudson. We then went to the lockers that were shown on our slips. I was at locker 131 and Babe was 132. Trip's was 133 and Hudson's was 134. When we were there, we looked at the schedules properly. I got

Mackenzie Bell - Locker 131

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

8.35-9.30 - Chemistry - Lab 2 / 0214

9.35-10.30 - Physics - Lab 1 / 0213

10.35-11.30 - Biology - Lab 3 / 0215

11.35-12.30 - Algebra 2 - Class 4 / 0107

12.30-1.30 - Lunch

1.35-2.30 - French - Class 9 / 0118

2.35-3.30 - Technology 101 - Computer Lab 2 / 0205

3.35-4.25 - Social Studies - Class 6 / 0108

Tuesday, Thursday

8.35-9.30 - Choir - Music Room / 0124

9.35-10.30 - Physics - Lab 1 / 0213

10.35-11.30 - Technology 101 - Computer Lab 2 / 0205

11.35-12.30 - Algebra 2 - Class 4 / 0106

12.30-1.30 -Lunch

1.35-2.30 - Creative Writing - Class 13 /0123

2.35-3.30 - Art - Art Room / 0105

3.35-4.25 - P.E. - Gym / 0101

I then compared my schedule to the rest of the Game Shakers. I can't believe it. They got all of their classes together while my Creative Writing and their Art is the opposite with theirs so I don't have all my classes with them. "What?! That's no fair M! The three of us have all the same classes but you don't." Babe complains to me as we start putting our stuff in our lockers after checking the schedules. "We can't do anything about it Babe. It's already been decided and look at the bright side, it's less than four hours a week, it'll be fine." I tell her. "Fine. I guess your right." She says a little sadly. "It's going to be ok." I say with a smile and the four of us take our notepads and textbooks to our first class of the semester, Chemistry.

"Alright class, I'm Mr Alex and I'll be teaching you chemistry for the year. I'm sure you all remember the periodic table from the Eighth Grade because today we're going to be doing a review of what you have learnt in the previous years so take out your notebooks and pencils and jot down the answers to the questions on the board." Mr Alex says and selects a worksheet on his pear pad to show on the screen. As soon as it flashes, I start to work on it. Babe, who was sitting next to me as usual, was about to ask me for some hints when Mr Alex added "This is an individual quiz so you are required to do this by yourself. Discussions are not allowed and will result in deduction of marks in your exams. You may continue." He then took role call as we did the quiz.

1\. How many elements are there in the periodic table?

118

2\. Name the type of element number 67 is.

Ho, Holmium

3\. How many non metallic elements are there in the periodic table?

27 elements

4\. Name the noble gases in alphabetical order.

Ar. Argon, He. Helium, Kr. Krypton, Ne. Neon, Rn. Radon, Uuo. Ununoctium, Xe. Xenon.

I was almost done with the quiz when Josh walked into the classroom. Josh is one of last years jocks and is really good at playing Football. He is also secretly, my crush. I've had a crush on him since he saved me from falling last year. I'm not a total damsel in distress but to make a long story shorter, there was a banana peel in the hallways right next to the row of toilets and I wasn't looking because I just had a new idea for a game. There was no one else passing by the hallways since this one had less students' lockers. So anyway, I slipped on the banana peel and as I was waiting for the impact of the floor, I felt like something was holding onto my back. I opened my eyes and looked straight into Josh's emerald eyes. His brown hair looked golden in the light and that made him look like an angel. I then snapped out of the trance I was in and quickly regained my posture and straightened myself after apologizing. I then helped him pick up the papers that he was reading before I fell into his arms. While picking them up, our hands brushed and his was so smooth. I instantly felt like I had a crush on him. It was a strange feeling but it felt so right. Once we finished picking up the papers, I apologized once again before meeting up with Babe, Trip and Hudson. I've never told them about this because I knew that they would tease me for it.

Now that I have finished the worksheet, my thoughts float back to Josh. I wonder whether we will have any other classes together. Immediately, I start doodling hearts with J+K in the middle and an arrow shoot through it. A song then comes into my mind since I saw so much empty space on my paper.

 _Soft lips, emerald eyes_

 _I could show you incredible ideas_

 _I would do what you want me too_

 _You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

 _Find out what you like_

 _Be like that just for you_

 _Wait, the best is yet to come, oh yes_

 _So it's gonna be love_

 _Or it's gonna be just my crush_

 _You can tell me if you don't like me_

 _Although I don't think I can stand the pain_

 _Got a short list of good friends_

 _They'll tell you I'm just me_

 _'Cause you know I love the gamers_

 _And you love the game_

 _'_ _Cause we're young and I like you_

 _I want you to like me too_

 _I'll leave you loving me_

 _Or with me having a nasty scar_

 _Got a short list of good friends_

 _They'll tell you I'm just me_

 _But I've got a blank space, baby_

 _And I want to write your name_

He's just like an angel and I want to be with him. I really like him.

* * *

Hudson's POV

I'm sitting behind Kenzie in Chemistry and she stops doing her work when a jock named Josh comes into the class like everyone does. But when she continues with her work, she doesn't fully look like the normal Kenzie. She looks a little like Trip when he's staring at Babe or vice versa. Could this be? Could Kenzie's crush be Josh? I hope it isn't. I can't tell anyone this but I really like Kenzie. She's like the best girl I've ever met. But seeing her having a crush on someone makes me feel a little sad but maybe I might still have a chance. I'll still be supportive of her in whatever she does. I'm just sad that I might have to let her see other people while I like her.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

 _You see her when you close your eyes_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_

 _Everything you touch surely dies_

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_

 _Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_

 _But never to touch and never to keep_

 _Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

Oh well, there's still hope. I really like her since the day when we went to the 'Frozen Park' and I kissed her.

* * *

 **Now we know who Kenzie's crush is. And poor Hudson really likes here eve though others might not know it. See you in the next chapter. And this has been an AngelFanfics and Raven Stories productions.**


	3. A Dream Come True

**Hi guys. I hope you like my story so far. Some of this might make more sense if you have read my Game Shakers One Shots chapter 8. I hope you enjoy this super long chapter.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

*ding ding ding* The intercom sounded. "Hi students, this is your Principal Lori. And now, we are going to announce the weekly announcements." It said just as Chemistry was over and we were walking to the lockers. " Firstly, I would like to welcome the new Tenth Graders and welcome back the others. I hope you all will study hard this year. Secondly, as most of you know, the annual 'Beginning of the year' dance is coming up on Friday. It's a guys ask girls so guys, man up." The girls all laughed at this. We continued listening to the announcements as we walked through the hallways and into Physics Class. Us Game Shakers chose Physics as our core science class since we would need to use it in program games. As I walk to the class with the others, I wonder whether Josh would ask me. I don't think that he would because what jock would want to go to a dance with a programmer?

Physics was kinda boring since it was all mostly review and the basic stuff. As we were heading to our next class, Biology, Josh came up to me and said "Hey Kenzie." "Um, hi Josh." I said unsure. Why would he be talking to me. "So, you know about the dance on Friday," he asks me. "Yeah." I replied but on the inside, I was squealing. Was he going to ask me out? In front of my friends?! "Would you like to be my date?" He asks. "Ok." I answered but I was really jumping around inside. "Ok, I'll pick you from your house at 7." He suggested. "Um actually, I was wondering whether you could pick me up from the studio." I suggested instead. "Ok, cool. I've always wanted to see what the studio was like." He agreed. "See you later then." I said as class was going to start. "See you." He says as I enter the class.

"Looks like someone has a date." Babe Carano teased me once we sat down. " I guess so." I reply shyly. "We've got to go shopping later then." She says. "Oh no. Are you going to let me choose my own clothes this time?" I ask her. "I'll see." She says. I just sigh. "So has Trip asked you yet?" I scribble on a piece of paper since class has already started. "Not yet but I'm sure he will soon or else he'd be in big trouble." Babe writes below. I smile at her and concentrate on the lesson.

Hudson's POV

Oh man, I'm too late. That Josh guy has already asked her out. I hope Kenzie won't say yes then at least I'll have a chance. "Ok." Kenzie replied. My jaw dropped, she agreed. Oh no. I'm really too late now. I wonder who I'm going to take then. Maybe I'll just go by myself, I don't have to have a date. That Josh guy better not hurt her because I'll be watching them to make sure that no one hurts my friend. I would really want to think girlfriend but we aren't even a couple yet. Why couldn't I have been braver like Trip and ask her out years ago? I missed my chance.

Kenzie's POV

Algebra 2 was next. It was a little easy because it was also review. Lunch was after that. As I was entering the cafeteria, Josh asked me to come over to his table. I looked over at my friends. They were a little unsure but gave a small smile and said go for it. "I don't have to if you guys don't want me to." I tell them. "It's alright M, go with your date." Babe says and I blush. I then walk over to the table. I hope they would forgive me, I can't help but feel that their smiles were forced. "What's wrong Kenzie?" Josh asks me after he finished introducing me to all his friends. "Nothing." I answer and smile before continuing to eat my lunch. I tuned out their talk and thought about my friends' sad faces. I said goodbye to Josh after lunch and went to find my friends.

Their faces lit up when they saw me and I smiled back at them. We then continued with the rest of the classes. French was a little hard since it's a new subject and Technology 101 was just the basics which I already knew by the time I was three. Social Studies was just review so classes were pretty much the basics or review for the first week I guess because that's what Ms Hadley, our Social Studies teacher told us.

After school and tuition, Babe dragged me to the mall. We went to a shop called 'Just Right', which was right in the middle of the mall. We then went to the clothing racks at the isles for dance dresses. "Babe, don't go overboard, this is just a dance, it's not prom." I remind her stressing the words not and prom. "Just trust me. When have I ever gotten us into trouble?" She asks. A lot of things flash through my head. "A lot of times." I remind her. "Ok but, when have I ever left us stuck in it for more then a few days?" She asks again. "Never," I reply. "See, just relax." She says as he flips through the dresses.

At the next rack, she picks out a one side spaghetti strap and another side lace sleeve that's hot pink with a flower on its strap and its bodice filled with sequins dress. It has a light pink sash with a short skirt on top of a longer one and the skirt fades from hot pink to dark blue. Very Babeish. "Don't you think this is a little over the top?" I ask her. "M, I saw one of the older girls from school carrying an even slightly fancier dress earlier and I don't think she's even in the Twelfth Grade yet." She explains. "Fine." I say and she continues flipping through the racks for a dress for me while I hold her's. She might like to wear tights and all that stuff but she's loves to be fashionable. That's why she doesn't wear dresses to school, because that is during the olden days.

"Here, this should be your style." Babe says as she pulls out a simple light purple dress with elbow length light purple lace sleeves, a light purple chiffon skirt, an elastic waistband and a matching white belt and gold faux buckle. The dress also had a matching white jacket with gold trimming to make it look classier. It was in a way, my style. "It looks really pretty." I say. "Let's go try these on." Babe tells me as she drags us over to the changing rooms. She goes in first to try her dress so that I can see it. She comes out after five minutes and asks, "What do you think?" "It really suits you? I think Trip's jaw will drop when he sees you." I reply. "You think?" She says a little sadly. "Just kidding. I know it will." I tell her and her face lights up. "Ok, once I change out of this dress, it's your turn to put that one on." She says and points to the dress next to me. I just sigh and wait for her.

Once she comes out, I go in. I carefully put on the dress because I don't want to tear it. "C'mon M. Hurry up." She shouts. I think the whole store heard it. I then put on the faux belt and button up the buttons on the jacket. Then, I come out of the dressing room. "Aah, it's just right for you." Babe screams once I come out of the room. "B, there are other people in the store you know." I remind her. "Whoops." She says not really meaning it. "Wait, somethings not right." She says unbuttoning the first button. "There, much better." She says not letting me have a say in it. "Ok, go take it off and then we'll find some shoes and go pay for them." She says. "Wait! Where'd you get the money?" I asked her. "From Dub." She replied. I changed back to my clothes and handed her the dress.

We then went to the shoes section. Babe found a pair of blue 2.5 inch heels while I took a pair of light pink small heeled clogs. We then went to the counter to pay for the things. Then, we took the Subway back since we didn't want to spoil the dresses. As we exited the Subway, we made sure to remember the dresses so we wouldn't be in a mess like when Babe lost her jack last time. We then walked to the studio since it was still early and got a big surprise.

Trip's POV

Yeah, Babe and Kenzie went out to shop for the dance. Now I can get the place ready to ask Babe to the dance. Hudson is also helping me set the place up. I feel a little bad for Hudson. I can tell when my best friend, or more like brother, is really upset. "I'm really sorry that you didn't get to ask Kenzie, dude." I tell him as we go to the closet to find the things to set the place. "Wait! You knew?" He asked surprised. "Off course I knew. I think everyone but Kenzie knew that you like her. It's kind off obvious." I explain to him. "Really? Oh man." He says and I laugh. "Let me tell you something, this might sound girlish but it's true. If you two are meant to be, it's meant to be." I advise him. "I guess so." He sighs. "C'mon, let's set this place up so I can ask Babe." I tell him and look through the secret boxes that I have in a closet. 'Prom', nope. 'Date', nope. 'Dance', yes. 'Ball', nope. Wait a minute, I just passed the 'dance' box.

I got the box out and we started to prepare the place for me to ask Babe. I've actually planned for stuff like this earlier, it just didn't happen yet until now so I'm really excited. "Hey, if one day I manage to be Kenzie's boyfriend, can I use these things?" Hudson asks hopefully. "Sorry Hudson, but you have to think of your own ways to make it special." I say sadly. "Oh, ok." Hudson says and we continue to make everything look perfect. Five minutes after we're done, the girls arrive carrying to bags each. Once they enter, their jaws drop. Kenzie shakes Babe a little after they both drop the bags and Babe squealed 'yes'. I was so happy that I jumped around the studio before finally swooping her up in a kiss. Hudson and Kenzie looked away a little to give us some privacy before we gathered them into a group hug.

Babe's POV

Oh my gosh! Trip asked me in the sweetest way possible. He laid out a bunch of Blue Lotuses to make out the words 'will you go to the dance with me'. I couldn't help but squeal after shaking out of the trance. Was this how Kenzie felt when Josh asked her out? I think it is. I feel so happy. Trip runs around before swooping me up in a kiss then we get Kenzie and Hudson and do a group hug. I can't wait till the dance. Although, I feel sad for Hudson not being able to go with Kenzie. As much as he might not know it, everyone knows he likes Kenzie but Kenzie.

Kenzie's POV

Friday comes quickly with Josh in Choir, Creative Writing and Art with me. I think Josh sings really well but the others said he sounded like a dying frog. When it was my turn to sing, they said I sounded pretty good but I'm not sure. I think Babe and Hudson sound better. Trip is better at rapping than singing anyway. I also only joined Josh's table again on Tuesday, which made the other Game Shakers happier. Know, schools over on Friday since we had a half day today so we had more time to get ready for the dance.

Babe and I arrived at the studio before the boys did so we could go to a secret room in the studio to get ready. We then went to the bathroom in that floor to freshen up before Babe started to do my hair. She made the top half of it into a cute little bun that looks like a flower and let the rest of my natural curls loose. She then tied her's to a high pony tail. Then, she gave me a pair of earrings the shape of a laptop with a matching bracelet. She also gave me a necklace with a sparkly M. She then put on earrings the shape of a fruit bar and also a matching bracelet. She also put on a necklace with a shiny B. Then we put on the dresses and the shoes.

Babe then went downstairs and told me not to go down till she calls me. I wondered why but just followed. While waiting, I looked at the clock. I was surprised when I saw that it was already 7.05. But I just sat there waiting because I guess that he hadn't come yet.

Hudson's POV

Josh came to the studio at about five to 7. "Hey Game Shakers. Is Kenzie ready?" He asked. "Sit!" Bunny said. Josh immediately became scared and sat on one of the 'Pow!' chairs. "So, what is your business with Kenzie?" Dub asks. He still feels really guilty about the snake incident and will be really protective of Kenzie. "To take her out to the dance. Sir." He replies nervously. "What time will you bring her back?" Dub continues. "By eleven sir." He answers. "Ten!" Dub argues. "Ten, ok ten sir." "Good."

"Hey Josh." Babe says coming down the stairs. I think Trip's jaw dropped. "If you ever hurt Kenzie, even a single hair on her head, you have the three of us coming after you." Babe threatens. "Six." Dub adds. Josh just gulps. "Yeah, you better treat her with respect and care for her properly." Trip says. "And give her the best time of her life." I tell him. He nods. "M, you can come down now." Babe shouts to the upper floor. Trip then slips a Blue Lotus corsage onto her wrist and she smiles.

Then, Kenzie started to come down the stairs. Her hair looked amazing as it was blowing with the slight breeze and she didn't even put on any make up. I think make up is just junk that people put on themselves to make themselves 'prettier' and feel better, but I feel that they shouldn't put that stuff on and just be themselves. Kenzie's dress was the perfect example of simple, elegant and classy. She looked really beautiful. She walked up to Josh and he said, "Shall we go?" extending his arm out for her while slipping a light purple peony corsage on her wrist. "We shall." She replied and they went out of the studio with Dub saying, "Take good care of her." Trip, Babe and I waited for three minutes after their car left before Dub took us to the dance.

Kenzie's POV

I can't believe that this is happening. This is going to be one of the best days of my life. Josh's driver dropped us in front of the school gym. It looks completely different to what it normally is on a school day, the committee did I a really good job. Josh and I took a picture at the photo stand before entering. We then registered before going towards the buffet table filled with finger foods and pastries. We ate till our hearts content before going to dance on the dance floor.

Josh's POV

I hope that my plan will work. She's looking my way, maybe she'll finally realize what a good person I am to be with and will finally date me. Then, at that time, I can finally dump this girl with the over-protective friends. Seriously, even Double G is super protective over her. It would be reasonable if it was a Triple G but why her? Anyway, I'll just ask her to be my girlfriend just before we go back. I guess she'll do for the moment anyway. So we just dance around and take some light snacks and drinks then continue dancing.

Before I know it, it's already 9.30. He said to get her back by 10 and the drive from here to there is 15 minutes give or take so I better ask her now. "Kenzie, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I ask her while we're dancing. "Yes. I would love to be." She said softly. "Yes!" I said for two reasons. One, she agreed and two, my plan is falling perfectly into place. I've seen her taking small glances at me earlier so I probably have gotten her attention. I look at my watch, it's 9.45 already. "C'mon Kenzie, it's time to go back." I tell her sadly. I'm actually going to come back later without her, I mean, who goes back by ten at a party? "I lead her to the car and we drive back to the studio.

I enter a minute late and I see Dub standing there with his arms crossed. "Son, I told you to have her back by ten." He says stiffly. "I'm sorry sir, there was a traffic jam." I tell him a little shaken because he sounds strict and scary. "You are excused for his time but make sure you bring her back on time next time." He says sternly. "Yes sir." I say before saying good night to Kenzie and leaving the Game Shakers' studio.

Hudson's POV

My main reason to go was to watch Kenzie and make sure that Josh doesn't do anything to her. So far so good. I saw her smiling brightly at some point while she was dancing and Josh had a weird smirk on his face at that time. Maybe I saw it wrongly, he couldn't have something planned could he? I just follow them back in a cab when they go back. I wait until he leaves before going into the studio. Kenzie is already changing into her pjs since we are planing to have a sleepover after the dance. She must have had a really good time because she's smiling now while watching iCarly to pass time waiting for Trip and Babe.

"How was the dance?" Dub asks me as I enter. It was fine. I think Kenzie had a really good time. "Good." He said then left the studio. He just wanted to play strict guardian for Kenzie since Trip and Babe are fine. I change to my pjs and watch the tv with Kenzie.

Babe's POV

Kenzie, Josh and Hudson have gone back already so it's just Trip and I. I'm really enjoying my time at this dance. I'm sure Kenzie did too but poor Hudson had no one and I'm pretty sure he was just watching Kenzie to make sure she was alright. It was sweet in a way but also kinda sad. I just keep that out of my head and think about the fact that I am dancing with my boyfriend.

Just as we were taking a break to go get a snack, I see Josh with another girl dancing. I thought he had already gone back. I guess I was wrong then but Kenzie and Hudson are nowhere to be seen. Oh well, I'm sure they'll be fine but I can't help but wonder why Josh and that girl look like they're a couple. Maybe I'm mistaken but I shouldn't tell Kenzie this till I find the truth. I don't want her heart to be broken.

Josh's POV

Looks like she noticed me since once I went back to the room, she came up to me and asked me to dance with her. I happily obliged. She was a better option and dancer than Kenzie was anyway. I dance with her through the night before she says "Goodbye Boyfriend" before she leaves.

Babe's POV

Trip and I went back to the studio at 11. We saw Kenzie and Hudson half asleep while watching iCarly when we came in. We quickly change out of our clothes and into our pjs before joining them. But that time, Kenzie is just about to fall asleep and Hudson is still watching. I wake Kenzie up gently and help her into a sleeping bag. Hudson, Trip and I then get into our own. "Josh asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes." Kenzie said before she fell into a deep sleep. "What?!" The three of us whisper shouted. I have to go and see what is this all about because no one drops their girlfriend off at her house and returns to the dance and dances with someone else.

* * *

 **Who is this mystery girl and what's up with her and Josh? Find out in the next chapter. Review any comments and don't forget to Favorite and Follow.**

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics and Raven Stories productions.**


	4. Broken-hearted

**Hey guys. First of all, Happy New Year. It's 2016. What?! We know. Time flies so fast so happy new year. Second of all, We apologise for not updating for at least a week. We just came back from a trip to another continent. We had fun. Third. We changed the rating of the story to a T because of three or four bad words that we give alert to before you read them so that younger kids won't see them. We hope that you enjoy this chapter and review.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

I can't believe how this day went so wrong. It was supposed to be one of the best days ever after J- I can't even say his name anymore so after today- he asked me to the dance and the dance itself. Let me tell you this starting from yesterday.

It's the twelfth of September 2019. Tomorrow is the first weeksary of he and I. He was also supposed to take me to our second date where we might share our first kiss underneath the starry skies or in a fancy French bistro if we feel brave enough to do it. It was my turn to make the reservations. We take turns to pay for it because we are only high school students and don't have jobs yet but it's fine. I booked us a table for two at a moderate diner called 'La Chateau'. It isn't too expensive and has good reviews from some popular kids in school. So anyway he was supposed to take me out but then he told me that he was going to a football match with his dad. I was really upset but I guess I shouldn't judge him spending quality time with his family since I rarely get too.

Continuing, I just faked a smile and told him that it was fine and that we could go some other time. He just said "Thanks Kenz, you're the best." Before kissing my head and walking off to his next class. There was no hint of sadness in his voice but there was a thrill of happiness evident. Babe tried to comfort me as she saw the whole thing. I just said that it was ok, but she didn't look convinced and like she was planning something. I hoped that she wasn't planning some kind of thing that will bring us into a crazy mess. We then walked into our class and sat at our normal places. Babe passed a note to the boys, who were sitting behind us. I'm not sure what that note said but I'm sure it had something to do with the guy and I. We then continued to do our usual routine.

The next day, at school, there was not much difference about the day except him just giving me a kiss on the forehead as he said happy weeksary. I said the same happily and handed him a small bracelet with a heart charm that I had planned to give him at the date. It was a one that matched mine and said '*Im still not going to say is name or even initial* and Kenzie Forever'. He smiled and said "Thanks Kenz, I'll wear it later so I won't drop it." I smiled back and we went into our classes.

That evening, at the studio, Babe planned to go out and watch a movie taking me out for a girls night. Seeing as there was nothing else I would be doing after ever my date being cancelled, I agreed. Halfway to the theatre where she said that we were going to watch a new movie, she got a text. I knew that it was from Trip because it's alert was 'Trip here, with a message for my lovely girl.' Over the years of dating and staying true to Babe, Trip has gotten a little romantic and protective of her. I tried to see what the message was but Babe said that it was private. I knew not to look at it after what happened the last time when Babe said that it was private so I just continued to walk in unison with Babe, which is something we've learnt to do over the years. Walk as if we were in a three legged race, meaning that my right and her left would move at the same time and vice versa. We would do it to amuse ourselves sometimes and others for fun.

So anyway, when we reached the theatre, the first thing I saw when we reached the floor to buy the tickets, was the guy, who said that he loved me less than 12 hours ago, kissing or sucking the face of another girl's off. I felt so angry that I marched straight up to him and slapped his face while he was still sucking her face off. "How could you?!" I shouted angrily and devastated. "You said that you loved me but I find you sucking this girl's face off." I continued shouting gaining oohs and stares from passerbys and onlookers. "First off, I have a name, it's Chella. And secondly, *still not mentioning his name* is my boyfriend so back off loser." The girl who's name I do not want to say unless explaining things said. "You're right, you do have a name." I said and she smiled. "You're name is (please cover your eyes or ears for the next word kids) Slut. I forgot. Sorry Miss (Cover your eyes or ears for the next word again kids) Slut." I said.

"Why you-" She started but I cut her off. "What? (Cover your eyes or ears again for another word kids) Bitch? Why thank you. A bitch is a female dog, a dog barks, bark is from a tree, trees are a part of nature and nature is beautiful so thank you for calling me beautiful." I smiled. She tried to punch me but I knew how to avoid it since I took Karate. "Hey Kenzie, leave my girlfriend alone. She's way better than you ever where." The guy said. "You know what?! Maybe she is. Maybe she is a better girlfriend for you than I'll ever be. So we're done you two timing jerk." I say before giving a final punch in the face earning a crack from his nose and a few woahs from the crowd. I then walked away feeling all my energy drained out and once I was out of sight, I ran straight into my room in my house, which is quiet as usual, and I'm back where I started.

I decided to go listen to some music because sometimes when games don't work, music does, so I turned on my iPod, which I have hacked into playing all the new songs, and plugged in my earphones. I tried to listen but it was all out of batteries. I then went with my second option, my radio. I rarely use it since I don't need to but I don't see anywhere else I can listen to music from right now without having to turning on and see his face so I turn it on and tune into the nearest radio station. Immediately Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift starts playing. I have a quick laugh on the irony of the time that this song is played before being sad again. This song is exactly how I used to feel. I'm not sure how I feel anymore so I just lay down and listen.

 _Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

 _That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

 _I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

 _And she's got everything that I have to live without._

 _Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

 _That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

 _He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

 _I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

 _The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

 _Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

 _And there he goes, so perfectly,_

 _The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

 _She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

 _Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

 _So I drive home alone._

 _As I turn out the light_

 _I'll put his picture down_

 _And maybe get some sleep tonight._

 _'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

 _The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

 _He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

 _And he's all that I need to fall into._

 _Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

I'm so concentrated in listening to the music that I don't realise someone coming into my room.

* * *

 **Who is in Kenzie's room? Please review who you think it is. The song is not ours. It is fully own by Taylor Swift. I hope that you guys headed the warning.**

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics and Raven Stories productions.**


	5. Consoled and Healed

**Hey guys. Who do you think entered Kenzie's room in the last chapter? BTW. Kayden, your guess was right. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Hudson's POV

Trip and I saw Kenzie storming to the theater floor and marching straight up to J- I don't think I can say his or the other girls name anymore after they broke my poor little Kenzie's heart- the guy and the other girl. I know that I said 'my' although she's not mine but I wish she was. She looked really cute when she was angry but she was really angry like 'head bursting like a bubble' angry. I don't think I want to ever get on her bad side after this and I'm sure no one else would after this. Once she broke up with the player- I think that's a better name to call him- she walked off.

Babe was about to run after her when Trip and I came out from behind the bushes. I stopped her and told her that I would go after Kenzie instead and ran after her. I followed Kenzie quietly so I would not scare her. She ran all the way to her house and straight into her room. I know that she did since I saw her room light turning on for a while. I went into her house that she forgot to lock and went into her bedroom. I know that her parents weren't in since they were always on business trips around the world and that her grandfather is asleep by eight so I won't run into anybody. I find her room just as the lights coming from under her door dim.

I open the door after knocking but I only her music. I knock again thinking that she might be asleep but I know that she has a censor on the radio to turn itself off when she's asleep so she must be awake. I finally open the door and see her sobbing her heart out on her violet colored bed. I enter her room but she doesn't even realise and continues to cry. I walk inside as quietly as I can and sit behind her on the bed. I hug her just like I did four years ago when they were about to take the studio away from us. She turned around and continues to cry but on my shoulder this time. I could feel her warm tears sinking into my shirt but I continue to rub her back and calm her down.

After some time, her sobs have lessened to stray tears and hiccups. "It's alright." I tell her assuringly and continue to rub her back. I continue to do this until she sits up properly facing me. Her normally hazel eyes are now red and puffy while her cheeks are tear-stained. There is also an ever present frown on her magenta lips. "Do you want some water?" I ask her. She doesn't say anything, she just nods. I pat her back before standing up to get her a glass of water from the kitchen. I hand her her water and she takes a gulp of it before putting it on her small neat bedside table. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her. She shakes her head sadly. I know not to press her and just let her do it on her own.

"You know, there are plenty other guys who are way better than him." I tell her. 'Like me.' I want to say but now is not the time. "That guy's not worth even a... What's smaller than a second?" I ask her. She smiles a little before frowning again. My idea worked. She smiled a little, at least for a second. "Nanosecond." She replied softly. "Yeah that. He's not even worth a nanosecond of all your time in this world. Your way better than him. He might be quarter back in the football team but your one of the bosses of our Game Shakers company which is so much bigger. I bet... I bet that he can't even count to a hundred. Players like him are not worth it Kenzie, they're not worth it." She smiled a little more.

"You're right Hudson. He's not worth it. He's just a big cheating jerk. Thanks Hudson. You're the best." She said then hugged me. Right at that moment, the song ' Beggin' on your knees ' by Victoria Justice played which is the irony of the situation. "You know, this station has been playing songs that make this situation funny." She says in a happier voice. "Want to sing along?" I ask her. "But its a girl song. "She whines playfully. "So?" I ask and she smiles. We start to sing. (Kenzie's is _italic,_ Hudson is uunderline, both is _both_.)

 _You had it all the day you told me_ ( told me) _you want me_

I had it all but let you fool me ( _fool me)_ completely

 _Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

 _And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

 _Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

 _You mess with me and mess with her_

 _So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

 _Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

 _So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you_

I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through

 _So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?_

And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

 _And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

 _Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

 _You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)_

 _So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

 _Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

 _I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under_

'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"

 _For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_

It was only just a game

 _(you had it all)_

(And one day)

 _And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_

 _Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)_

 _You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)_

 _So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

 _Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

Once we were done we just laughed and smiled. Then she lean forward and became limp. "Kenzie!" I shouted. At that moment, Babe and Trip came running in. "What's wrong?" Trip asked not seeing Kenzie leaning with her head on my chest and back on my lap while I was still sitting upright. "Kenzie suddenly became limp. We were just laughing and smiling a minute ago and she suddenly collapsed like that." Babe came closer and checked Kenzie. After a minute or two that seemed like forever to me, she went back to Trip's side. "She's fine." She said. "She just collapsed from exhaustion." "You sure?" I asked. "She's sure Lover boy." Trip said. "Fine." I said before laying her down gently into her bed and pulling her comforter up to her shoulders. Trip and Babe then went out. I kissed her hair and said "Goodnight Princess." because she is the princess of my heart. I turned back to look at her one more time before closing her door and exiting. I think I saw her smile as she slept. It melted my heart. She looked so peaceful and cute.

Then the rest of us went back to our houses. Trip and I being the last since he was sleeping over at mine. As I was going to bed, something entered my mind. 'Dub's not going to be happy about this.' And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

Babe's POV

So now the truth is out. I hope that Kenzie isn't too heart broken. I think she surprised everyone with her comeback. I didn't think she would've done that, but I'm glad she did. She put them right into their place. I was about to go after her when she left but Hudson said that he would. I know that he likes her so I let him go. Now, time for some pay back on that girl and guy for hurting my best friend and breaking her heart.

I go up to the 'couple' and slap them so hard that they're cheeks have identical red hand marks on them. "There!" I shouted as they held their reddening cheeks. "You're finally a couple. Happy?!" I said and left. "You better watch your backs. My dad is really protective over Kenzie and would do anything to anyone who hurts her. You better be careful." I heard Trip say in a threatening tone to them before following me to find out where Kenzie and Hudson went.

We walked to the studio but couldn't find them there so our next best guess is her house. Sure enough, it was. I took the key from underneath a flower pot filled with violets and unlocked the door. I went up to her room and open the door by an inch. Trip followed closely behind. We saw Hudson comforting Kenzie. It was so adorable. "Camera." I whispered to Trip. He always brought along a small camera for times like this. We got a few snapshots of them before Kenzie became better and they decided to sing. I recorded the whole thing. It was too cute to resist. One day, these will be useful.

After they finished, we heard them laughing. We weren't watching from the door anymore so we could give them some privacy. A while later, I heard Hudson shout "Kenzie!" Trip and I immediately ran into her room. I saw Kenzie limp on Hudson. I gave her a quick check that I'm use to doing whenever this happens to her. I then walked back to Trip and assured them that she was fine but tired. Hudson was unsure but Trip told him that she was fine and teased him "Lover boy." I stifled a giggle.

Hudson then shifted Kenzie and lay her on the bed comfortably. Trip and I then went out but kept the door open and looked through it. We saw Hudson kissing her hair and took a picture of it. How could we not? It was too sweet. After that, we walked to my house and saw me go inside before they left. I fell asleep thinking that Kenzie is better of without him.

* * *

Chella's POV

How could they just come up to Josh and I and slap and insult us. They are just losers and will never reach our level even with all their games. I originally planned simpler ways to hurt Kenzie but now, she better watch her back. That Double G stuff is a joke. He would never even be in contact with those losers if he didn't make any money from it. Watch out Mackenzie Bell, you don't know what's coming for you.

* * *

 **What do you think Chella is going to do to Kenzie? Review your ideas.**

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics and Raven Stories productions.**


	6. Out Of Love Sick

**Hey guys, were sorry for not updating this whole week. School's started and We're not allowed to go on Fanfiction on school days. I'm in the starting my second year in Middle School while Raven's in her last year of Elementary so our work is getting more making it harder for us to write. I hope you gys enjoy this chapter and favorite, follow and review any ideas for the story. Thanks for all the support so far.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

I woke up feeling really tired. I don't understand why but I was. "Hey M." I heard a familiar voice shout. I screamed because first of all, this is my room. Secondly, why would anyone be here in the morning? "Whoa, calm down M." She said coming up to me. "B!" I shouted. "You scared me." I said calming myself down. "Sorry, we just wanted to check on you since you didn't come to the studio an hour ago." She replied. "We?" I asked. "Trip and Hudson are sitting downstairs in the living room watching random stuff on tv." She replied. "Ok, but an hour ago?" I asked again. "M, its 12 o'clock noon. We're supposed to make sure that Dub actually records his song on time. Although he's more responsible now, he still forgets stuff." She reminded. "Oh, right." I said remembering while trying to get out of bed. "Ah!" I screamed as I fell to the floor. "M!" Babe shouted as I fell. She was helping me get up when Trip and Hudson rushed into the room. "We heard screaming. Are you girls alright?" Trip asked. "We're fine. It's just that our dear Kenzie over here fell down." Babe teased me. "Are you alright K?" Hudson asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "You sure?" Hudson asked again. "I'm fine. Really." I answered. "Ok then, if you're so sure, try to get up." Babe challenged me now that I was sitting back on the bed.

I put a foot onto the floor before putting the other and tried to stand up but my legs buckled and I fell back once more. "You're not alright M. You better rest. I already checked with Dub and he's already done recording it. Let the guys and I just take care of you today. Ok? You look like you have a fever." She says putting a hand on my head while another on her own. "Yep, you do so now lie down and we'll take care of the rest." Babe instructed. I huffed as I lay back on the bed. Great! I fell sick after a break up. I imagine a smiley face with its tongue stuck out in my head teasing me about this.

"Open up." Babe said as she put a white stick in my mouth. "Hmm, 38.7. Ok, It's just a little high so I'll just give you a little bit of the medicine. Hudson!" Babe advise and shouted. "Not so loud Dr. Carano." I tell her. "Oops, sorry... Hey!" She says just as Hudson came in wearing a nurse costume. I laughed. "Yes! My plan worked." He shouted. Babe looked at him questioningly. "What? I thought that laughter was the best medicine. At least that's what the book said." He explained. "What book?" I asked. "Um, a joke book." He said. I don't know why but I felt my heart chip a little inside.

"Ok M, I'm going to give you the medicine once you finish the bowl of soup that Trip will bring up in a while. Then, you're going to take a nap." She said putting the bottle of medicine on top of the table. "Yes Doc." I said teasingly. At that moment, Trip came up carrying the soup. It smelled nice but I wasn't really hungry. "Here," Babe said putting it on my mobile laptop table in front of me. I took the spoon and ate a few mouthfuls before feeling full. "Done," I told Babe. "M, You haven't even drank half of it. Come on, its your favorite. Just drink some more please." She pleaded me. "Fine," I agreed and drank a little more till I couldn't anymore. "Ok, but you have to eat a more later. Got it?" Babe told me once she saw that I couldn't eat anymore. I nodded and she gave me a pink tablet. I popped it into my mouth and gulped it down with a glass of water. After that I felt a little sleepy. "Sleep," she said. I nodded my head slightly before leaning into my pillows and falling into a deep slumber.

Babe's POV

Poor Kenzie is sick again. At least it's not as bad as it was before. She became a little weaker after that 'Frozen Lake' and 'snake' incident so now, we're always more careful whenever she gets sick. I know what to do after all the times that she has fallen sick. Normally, her parents are too busy and her grandad is a little mad at her after the spaghetti incident and he's too old to take care of her properly so whenever she fell sick and her parents are there, we just tell her parents that we're having a sleepover and take care of her in the studio but since they're not in, we take care of her here. She actually has an extra bag for emergencies like that.

As she sleeps, I put a cold compress to cool her fever down. Although it's low now, it can become higher quickly so we have to watch her closely. Trip and Hudson are now in the room with me waiting for her to wake up. Hudson is still wearing the maid costume. I'm not even sure where and when he bought it or how he got the size that fits him, its like a Halloween costume and he's sixteen. We now give out candy and wear our own homemade costumes instead since we are older now and they don't have our size. I still dress up as wet bathtub girl on Halloween if Dub comes just to play a prank on him to get back at him but it's all just for fun. "Ungh." I hear something or someone say. I turn my head to look at the bed. The boys follow.

"Ungh." The voice says again. "M, you alright?" I asked walking up towards the bed. The boys get up and stand at the other side of the bed. I take the compress off and use my hand to feel her forehead. It's slightly cooler but still warm. I looked at her homemade clock and saw that it was time to take her medicine again. "Hudson, Trip," I said and they nodded understandingly before doing what they're supposed to do. "M, come on M, time to get up." I shook her gently. "But its still early in the morning." She says only half awake. I laugh. This is something that she does whenever she's sick, she doesn't know the time. "Come on." I say pulling her up so that she's leaning against the pillows. She isn't that heavy so it's easy to lift her. "Time to take your medicine." I continue waking her. She finally gets up and I give her more of the soup before letting her take her medicine.

After taking it, I let her fall back to sleep. I already have my overnight bag with me so I'm sleeping over. Trip and Hudson are also sleeping over. We talk a little more after eating our own Chinese Takeout and Hudson changing out of the nurse costume before falling asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and checked on Kenzie since I'm awake. I saw that the compress had just been changed although it's like one in the morning. I think I can guess who did it. I wish that Kenzie would just see that the right one is right in front of her. I check her temperature and find that her fever has already broken. I cheer a little inside but leave the compress on to cool her. I think of how cute they would be as a couple as I fall back into a deep slumber.

Hudson's POV

I can't sleep. I don't really sleep properly whenever Kenzie gets sick. I wiggle out of the sleeping bag and check on her. The compress feels warm. I took it off her and went to get a fresh one from the fridge. After I laid it on her forehead, I kissed her soft brown hair at the crown of her head before crawling back into the sleeping bag. I hope she feels better soon, then maybe I could tell her my true feelings. But maybe a little while after this issue is cleared. I think of this as I fall into a restless slumber.

Kenzie's POV

I wake up to the sun shining through my window and onto the floor. I look down and see my friends lying there on sleeping bags. I don't remember having a sleepover yesterday, I don't even remember much of yesterday. Is today a Saturday? Or is it a Sunday? I move a little in my bed and step onto the floor. Babe, who is normally a deep sleeper, gets up instantly. "M! You alright?" She says waking Trip and Hudson. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say. "Hold on," she stops me as she gets up and walks towards me. She pulls of something that looks like a compress of my forehead. I didn't even realize it was there. She then put her hand on my forehead and smiled as she took it off. "Yay! You're all better now." Babe said and hugged me. "Was I sick again?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled, my friends always know what to do. Trip and Hudson then joined in making it a group hug with me in the middle being squeezed to death. "Ok, but can I eat something now, I'm starving." I said trying to wiggle out of the hug so that I could breathe properly. "Let's go get some toast." Babe said as Trip and Hudson groaned. They hate plain toasted bread, especially Trip. "Hey guys, we have breakfast burritos." I said and they cheered. We spent the rest of the morning at my house before going to the studio and spending the rest of our weekend there. I wonder how is school going to be like on Monday.

* * *

 **This is more of a filler chapter and we got the idea of this after thinking that sometimes people say they are 'Love Sick' so this is an 'Out Of Love Sick'. We hope you enjoyed this. See you in the next chapter.**

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics and Raven Stories productions.**


	7. Sweet Revenge

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating in a while. We got caught up in another fandom and needed more inspiration. Thank you Miss Baking for helping me answer a review by Guest. And you are right about that, Babe calls Kenzie M because we think that Kenzie's full first name is Mackenzie while Kenzie calls Babe, B because she starts with a B. Hopefully this answers some of your questions. Happy Chinese New Year to all our Chinese viewers and we send each one of you a valentine since its Valentine's Day tomorrow and we love all our readers. And now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chella's POV

I hate those Game Shakers, hmph, more like Game Losers, so bad. They're the worst, except for the super cute guy. I hate Kenzie the most, how dare she insult me and slap me? I mean, I'm the cutest, most popular person in the ENTIRE Tenth Grade. He should be my boyfriend, not that plain girl. My chestnut brown perfect wavy hair and hazelnut eyes are to die for. I mean, they are natural. Plus, I can get whatever I want since my dad is practically the younger brother of the person who invented Flab Trappers, and knowing my aunt, she would give anything to her younger brother and niece.

My mom, is also the younger sister of the owner of Double G's record label, which means I, I mean she, can also get whatever she wants from her brother. I just have to ask mom or dad, give them a little bit of puppy eyes, one or two compliments, and bam, I get whatever I want. Dad has already gave me 200 dollars to spend and along with my 10 dollar pocket money each day, I could hurt that girl to get whatever I want. Watch out Kenzie Bell, you have no idea what's coming for you.

* * *

Kenzie's POV

I think today's going to be a great day. I mean, the sun is shining as I wake up, I've gotten over that boy, what's his name? And I've got the best group of friends ever to have my back. Nothing could go wrong. I get up and start to prepare for another long day at school, lucky for me I've got my friends with me in all my classes today.

As I run down the stairs, I see the others coming into the house. "Hey guys." I shout since I'm about two meters away. "Hey," they reply back as we grab a few tarts from the table before heading out. "Brr." I shiver after I bite into the cold tart. "Are you cold K?" Hudson asks realizing me shiver, making everyone stop and Babe to put a hand on my forehead. "I'm fine guys." I say pushing Babe's hand off my forehead with my free one. "It's just that the tart is really cold." I reason with them. "Sorry," Trip says. "I forgot to tell you that I just took it out from the fridge." "It's ok Trip." I tell him and we continue our walk to school.

We arrive ten minutes before the bell rang and slipped into Chemistry. We became zombies like the other students while doing our work and listening to the teachers' lessons. We became alive again during the intervals when we get our books and lunch time.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get some of my peach pie." I tell them, getting up from the table. "Ok, hurry back." Babe tells me as I step away. I near my locker and open it when peach pudding and whip cream comes flying towards me. I scream as I feel the fruit coming towards me and my hand starting to get itchy. My PTPD has lessened after these years but I still feel it sometimes. I back away, seeing the places that the pudding came into contact with reddening, and slip on something. I embrace myself for the impact against the ground when I feel someone holding my back and head.

I open my eyes to see Babe supporting my back and Hudson supporting my head. They help me up and immediately take me to the nurses office to get me a shot. If the smell is near me, I just need the pills. If I accidentally touch or eat it, I need a shot. I carry it in my bag but I always need help to use it so Babe decided to keep one in my bag but take me to the nurse if ever I need to so I could save it for emergencies.

After I got my shot, we meet up again at the table where the boys are waiting for us. We, more like they, agreed that after that, at least one of them would accompany me wherever I go. Trip even suggested that he get Dub to come and get me transferred to their class but I told them that I was ok and they didn't have to bring him in to handle this situation, even though I know he will do it once he hears about it.

I get through the rest of the day like normal with the others except that they're watching me even more closely. "Seriously guys." I snap while programming a new game. "I'm fine. You're watching me as if I would disappear into thin air or break at any second." I tell them. "Sorry M. It's just that we don't want you getting hurt and you could've been seriously hurt if you hadn't screamed." Babe apologized as Hudson gave me a glass of apple juice and rubbed my back to calm me. "Thanks Hudson." I told him as he took the glass away.

"It's alright guys. I know you're just worried about me, and I'm thankful of that but I'm fine ok." I assure them. "Ok, we'll try not to worry so much but with us, you know that's hard." Babe says. "Geeze Louize." I say and they laugh. "Glad to have you back M." Babe teases as we pack up our stuff since it's getting late. We stopped by Fooders for dinner before heading home. I snuggle into my comforter as I think about today and how lucky I am to have such great friends. I hope tomorrow will be another great day like today, aside from the pudding and cream incident.

* * *

Hudson's POV

I wonder who did this to Kenzie. Babe, Trip and I were just eating our lunches when we heard Kenzie scream. We immediately rushed out to see what had happened. Luckily, it isn't so bad and we just had to take Kenzie to the nurse. I hope whoever did this will stop. I don't want to see my Kenzie, I mean our Kenzie, get hurt anymore.

* * *

Chella's POV

How'd you like that Little Miss Loser Kenzie. That was surprisingly better than I had expected. I didn't even realize that Game Loser was allergic to rotten fruit, I didn't even know that those peaches had expired. I only knew that they were rotten after I overheard them talking. I guess that's a bonus. Now, I can't wait to see what will happen tomorrow when I have another thing planned for their dear little Kenzie.

* * *

 **What's Chella planing next? Hopefully it won't hurt Kenzie. Follow and favorite to get alerted when the next chapter is up. Don't forget to leave reviews too. Bye guys, see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics and Raven Stories productions.**


End file.
